placeofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night of the Outbreak
The Night of the Outbreak is a short gameplay DLC included in City Control Final Round and takes palce during the night of the zombie outbreak in the zombies universe. There are six protagonists which can either survive the night or perish before dawn depending on the player's choices or actions. Tom - A fat blonde loser who is generally mocked by the group for his lazyness. His best friend is Jim. Jim - An athletic man in his 40s who enjoys to exercise and keep fit. He tries to help Tom stay active. His best friend is Tom. His ex-girlfriend is Natalie. Danny - Danny is a witty and forward guy, willing to converse with anyone. His girlfriend is Natalie. Paul - Paul is an African American man who works as a paramedic. He ended up going to the annual chiliad camp in his work uniform because his girlfriend Trinity rushed him. Paul is quite shy and doesn't like to engage in social interactions, but will get along with mostly everbody. Natalie - Natalie is the ex-girlfriend of Jim and current girlfriend of Danny Trinity - Trinity is Paul's girlfriend. She is adventorous, confident and out there, shown when she chose to don a bikini to the camp. Plot Chapter 1 In 2015, on a night at 9pm, the six friends head to Mount Chiliad for their annual mountain camping weekend. Tom and Jim arrive fourty minutes after everyboddy else due to Tom's lazyness. Once up on the mountain, they set up tents and rest to drink around the campfire. Later on, Danny gets up to go to the bathroom, and when he leaves finds his girlfriend Natalie kissing her ex Jim. Danny doesn't step in and returns to the camp in misery, and isolates himself from the group. Trinity goes toward the edge of the mountain to admire the view, but witnesses the state's power turn off, causing a blackout. They all loose signal on their phones, and Trinity and Paul use the cable car to exit the mountain to investigate. Then the powercut reaches Chiliad, disabling the cable car. Trinity and Paul enter Paleto Bay to find peope running in fear and people abandoning the town in cars with supplies. The duo stop a man who explains that a zombie outbreak has occured in parts of Los Santos but mostly Grapeseed, and is spreading rapidly. The man takes Trinity and Paul in his car to the cable car but discover it doesn't work. Then the duo run down the stairs to find the man gone and his car destroyed. On the main road, they see dozens of zombies, and jumping zombies, running across paleto bay, forcing Trinity and Paul to run. Chapter 2 Tom checks the cable car and discovers it doesn't work. Tom, Danny, Natalie and Jim look down on Paleto Bay with binoculars to discover the zombie outbreaks. Tom cries for help over a battery controlled radio to the police for help. The police say they have established a refugee point at LSIA, and cannot send out help to anyone; they must get to the airport themselves for help. To escape the mountain before zombies overrun it, the 4 get on two motorcycles, Tom and Jim on one, and Danny and Natalie on the other. The player then controls Tom and must travel to the bottom of the mountain on the motorbike. If the player does this safely, Tom and Jim reunite with Danny and Natalie. However if the player has a fatal accident, such as driving off an edge on the mountain and landing on their back, the bike will be destroyed, and the two will roll down the hill. No matter how the accident played out, Tom will always die 100% of the time, and Jim will get up severly injured on the mountain. Jim will then try to make his way down on foot. Danny and Natalie wonder where they are, but do not wait for them and continue. Paul and Trinity go up Mount Josiah for safety. Paul finds a gun but the mountain gets overrun, so the pair retreat to the ground and reach a river. Paul can choose to keep the gun or give it to Trinity. Chapter 3 Later on, Danny and Natalie, along with Tom and Jim if they made it, stop at sandy shores to find supplies and take shelter until morning. There is a lack of zombies due to all inhabitants having fled. Danny and Natalie search buildings and find food, water, a gun, a flashlight and some boards. They take shelter in Trevor's old trailer. If Tom and Jim are present, Danny has the option to keep the gun or give it to Tom, Jim or Natalie. If only Danny and Natalie are present, he has the option to keep the gun or give it to Natalie. Eventually, zombies and jumping jacks begin to break in, so they run out of the trailer, and the player assumes the character with the gun. The gunman fends off zombies while the others run. The gunman attempts to catch up but encounters a jumping jack, and is given the prompt to shoot. If the player fails to shoot, the jumping jack decapitates the character, either being Danny, Jim, Tom or Natalie. If the gunman is Danny and he shoots, he will catch up to Natalie and the others if present. Natalie trips over and breaks her ankle. If Danny is the gunman, he can help her or leave her for kissing Jim earlier. If he leaves her, she tries to run away but the jumping jack decapitates her. If he helps her, he carries her on his back. If either Tom or Jim is the gunman, they help Natalie no matter what. If Natalie is the gunman, she won't break her ankle. If either Tom or Jim is the gunman but dies, Danny helps Natalie without the player choosing. Paul and Trinity continue to traverse across the mountains, and find a house with a shotgun. Whoever has the pistol gets the shotgun too. The duo are appraoched by a Jeep, where some survivors come out of the car and knock out Paul and kidnap Trinity. A jumping jack, thinking Paul is dead, drags him into the mines. If Tom died on the mountain during the bicycle escape, Jim will be knocked out and wake up at 1:43, severely injured. He must get to the bottom on foot safely without being spotted by zombies. If the player gets spotted by a zombie or trips down the mountain, a zombie will approach Jim and decapitate him. If Jim makes it, he will faint and be dragged by a jumping jack to the mines. Times Paul 21:00 Natalie 21:00 Jim 21:40 Danny 22:35 Trinity 22:40 Trinity 23:03 Tom 23:17 Paul 23:23 Danny 00:08 Danny 00:15 (optional) Tom 00:15 (optional) Natalie 00:15 (optional) Jim 00:15 (optional) Paul 00:38 Jim 01:42 (if Tom died in Chapter 2) Danny 2:26 Butterfly Effects Biking: * Tom couldn't drive the motorcycle safely down the mountain > Tom and Jim crash > Tom dies > Jim is left stranded and injured. * Tom was able to get down the mountain safely with Jim > Tom and Jim reunite with Danny and Natalie. The Gunman: * Danny gives his gun to Natalie > Natalie fails to shoot the jumping jack > Natalie dies. * Danny gives his gun to Natalie > Natalie shoots the jumping jack > Everybody escapes. * Danny keeps the gun > Danny fails to shoot the jumping jack > Danny dies. * Danny keeps the gun > Danny shoots the jumping jack > Danny refuses to help Natalie > The jumping jack kills Natalie. * Danny keeps the gun > Danny shoots the jumping jack > Danny helps Natalie > Everybody escapes. * Danny gives his gun to Tom > Tom shoots the jumping jack > Everybody escapes. * Danny gives his gun to Tom > Tom fails to shoot the jumping jack > Tom dies. * Danny gives his gun to Jim > Jim shoots the jumping jack > Everybody escapes. * Danny gives his gun to Jim > Jim fails to shoot the jumping jack > Jim dies. Deaths Tom *Chapter 2 - If the player doesn't drive safely down Mount Chiliad on the motorcycle, Tom dies in the crash. *Chapter 3 - If Tom fails to shoot the jumping jack, it will decapitate him. Jim *Chapter 3 - If Tom died in Chapter 2, and Jim is then detected by the zombies on Chiliad, they charge at him and decapitate him. *Chapter 3 - If Jim is with the group, and fails to shoot the jumping jack, it will decapitate him. *Chapter 4 - If Jim is in the mines and opens the hatch, he will be decapitated by a jumping jack. However, he can defend himself if he picked up Paul's shotgun. If he misses the QTEs, the jumping jack kills him. *Final Chapter - If the player fails the QTEs outside LSIA, Jim will be decapitated by a zombie. Danny *Chapter 3 - If Danny fails to shoot the jumping jack, it will decapitate him. *Chapter 4 - If Danny doesn't run fast enough from the zombies, they catch up to him and rip off his head. *Final Chapter - If the player fails the QTEs outside LSIA, Danny will be decapitated by a zombie. Paul *Chapter 4 - If Paul investigates the dead body in the mine, the zombie decapitates him. *Final Chapter - If the player fails the QTEs outside LSIA, Paul will be decapitated by a zombie. Natalie *Chapter 3 - If Natalie doesn't shoot the jumping jack, it will decapitate her. *Chapter 3 - If Danny decides to not help Natalie, a jumping jack decapitates her. *Final Chapter - If the player fails the QTEs outside LSIA, Natalie will be decapitated by a zombie. Trinity *Final Chapter - If the player fails the QTEs outside LSIA, Trinity will be decapitated by a zombie. Trivia *Trinity is the only character who cannot die until the final chapter. This is because atleast one must make it to the end for the game to be completed. *Paul was originally Phil.